A variety of electronic devices have been developed to provide various functions. For example, an electronic device (e.g., a smart phone) has been designed to provide not only a function of capturing images, but also a function of recognizing the captured objects.
The electronic device may be provided with a display so that the user may more effectively use or enjoy the various functions. For example, the recent smart phone may be provided with a display (e.g., a touch screen), the front of which is sensitive to a touch.
Various applications (or Apps) may be installed and run in the electronic device. In order to run and control the applications in the electronic device, various input units (e.g., a touch screen, a button, a mouse, a keyboard, a sensor, and the like.) may be used.
In order to analyze an object (e.g., a face region) being captured, the electronic device may obtain an image, the object in which is zoomed in or finely captured. On the other hand, in order to obtain the zoomed in or finely captured image, the user may determine or identify an object to be captured and determine whether the focus is set on a detailed region of each object, thereby enabling the shooting function (or capturing function) of the electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.